


The Only One Left

by MaxxieGalaxy



Category: Akira - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Body Horror, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-21
Updated: 2014-11-21
Packaged: 2018-02-26 12:02:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2651330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaxxieGalaxy/pseuds/MaxxieGalaxy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tetsuo's losing control of his body, he's scared, and has no one left. Or does he?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Only One Left

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GummyBunny](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GummyBunny/gifts).



> I didn’t plan to write at all but thanks to http://ilys.com I found myself able to write something without being tempted to edit everything I was typing. I’m definitely going to use it again in the future.

Tetsuo doesn’t know what to do. He had tried to fight this power but it keeps escaping him, meddling with his brain and body, driving him crazy until the pain was unbearable.  
"Kaneda...Kaneda...help me".  
The other boy stands on the other side of the stadium, hair dishevelled, his biking suit scrapped and a gun in his hand. Their eyes lock for a second before Tetsuo's body loses control of his power once again. The mutation rips apart the remnants of his shirt, tears his limbs apart, cracks bones and pulls at muscles.  
"Help me... Please… HELP ME OR I'LL KILL YOU ALL!"  
"Tetsuoooooo!"

  
His friend's voice echoes in Tetsuo's mind, as his body continues growing until it loses completely its human shape. A desperate cry escapes from what could have been once called his mouth, before being swallowed by a mass of flesh, moving, growing, getting bigger and bigger by the second until Tetsuo loses track of where his body should end and where it actually does.  
A loud bang echoes in the almost empty stadium and pain erupts in his body, piercing him through and through. Tetsuo can't see anything anymore; everything is just flesh and veins and mucous tissues, bones and metal remnants of his now useless prosthetic arm, swarming everywhere, swallowing him. Then, slowly, the pain fades as his power is focusing on mending the hole in his monstrous body. The throbbing pain in his brain is getting bearable again, and Tetsuo can feel his control slipping back, allowing his body to reshape in its original form, shrinking until the monster is now just a boy, curled up on the concrete floor of the stadium. "Tetsuo!" He cracks an eye open and notices Kaneda running toward him. In the back, the Colonel is staring at him with angry eyes, a gun still smoking in his hands. Panting and sweating, Tetsuo tries to get back on his feet, but all his energy is gone after the outburst, and he just collapses on the ground once again. "You're alright, you'll be alright Tetsuo."

 He can feel Kaneda's arms sliding around his waist, hauling him up and steadying him on his feet.

"Kid, you can't let him go, we have to kill him, this boy's a monster." The colonel's voice reaches them as Kaneda starts walking Tetsuo under a sheltered area on the side of the stadium. "Number 41 is dangerous, stay away from him"  
Kaneda turns his head and glares at the Colonel. "Fuck you baldie.". Tetsuo notices that Kaneda is shaking; his finger pointed at the military man "I know he's dangerous, hell, the bastard killed Yamagata! But this is between us, don't interfere!"  
"Hey I'm right here" Tetsuo mutters under his breath. Kaneda glances at him for a second and then focuses back on the Colonel. "Let me do things my way and stay out of this". The bald guy shakes his head apparently dumbfounded and lowers his gun. “He’s my friend”, Tetsuo hears Kaneda murmur before turning his back to the older man and dragging Tetsuo with him.

 

The walk to the edge of the stadium is exhausting, Tetsuo keeps stumbling and if it wasn't for Kaneda, he would have collapsed ten times. They find a room with a door that still somehow closes properly. Most of the stadium is in ruins and has been for months. Tetsuo falls down on a pile of old rags and cardboards. He's still shaking pretty bad but the steady hand on his shoulder seems to calm him down. For a second, Tetsuo almost leans his head on the supporting arm, before realizing that Kaori is no more. He grits his teeth, trying to not dwell on her loss, to not think of how much comfort she used to bring him, before those treacherous bastards killed her. The thought is enough to make him curl up in a ball on the floor, ugly retching sounds escaping his mouth despite the hand covering it. "Hey hey hey, Tetsuo, we'll find a way, we'll fix you somehow."

 Tears are swelling his Tetsuo's eyes. He knows he's lost, there's no way around, he's a monster and this power is going to eat him alive. Strong arms wrap around him, holding him tight. Kaneda is murmuring comforting words as Tetsuo is trying to calm down. If he loses control again, he'll probably kill the only person who still cares about him. Kaneda and he had their fair share of fights in the past; in fact they almost killed each other several times. Kaneda has a legitimate reason to want to, after what happened to Yamagata. Then why is he hugging him now?

"Don't think about it."

Kaneda's whisper echoes his thoughts and Tetsuo decides to follow his advice. So he doesn't think about it, he doesn't think when he hugs back the other boy. He doesn't think when he buries his nose in Kaneda's neck, breathing his scent, holding tight, so tight he's surprised he hadn’t cracked one of the other boy’s ribs.

He's still not thinking when he starts leaving a trail of kisses along Kaneda's neck, then his jaw, until he leaves him panting in his arms. He can feel the other boy's grip tighten around him. God it's so good, he needs that, he needs someone, being alone is so terrifying. He's had enough of people abandoning him, he just needs someone to stay next to him. So he continues his trail, moving up, until he reaches the corner of Kaneda's mouth. He can taste his own salty tears, now almost dry on his lips. He can taste Kaneda's skin, dusty and sweaty, and when their lips finally meet, he can taste blood as well. Their kiss is messy, desperate, Tetsuo is afraid that Kaneda would step back at any moment. So he clings to him even more, opening his mouth to deepen the kiss, and relief settles in his heart when Kaneda follows.  
His mouth is soft despite the scraps on his lips; Kaneda’s tongue is the best thing Tetsuo's ever felt in his short life. This is nothing like Kaori's shy kisses. Kaneda's all passion and nerves, refusing to give control to Tetsuo. This is different, a good different. They kiss violently, biting and moaning, until they're both lying down on the floor, hands roaming along each other's body. Tetsuo's still holding tight on Kaneda but the other boy is more adventurous, fumbling with his own jacket, unzipping the front so Tetsuo's hands can wander under his shirt.

  
The heat of Kaneda's body is inebriating. Tetsuo presses his body closer to Kaneda's, who is now moaning in his mouth, his fingers tangled in Tetsuo's hair. Tetsuo bites at Kaneda's lips when the hand in his pair pulls hard. Their hips are now rubbing at each other, and when Kaneda hooks a leg behind Tetsuo's knee, he can feel the other boy's erection against his hip.

  
That's enough to make him lose control of his desire for his childhood friend. He tilts his hip forward, and groans when Kaneda reciprocates the movement. They can feel each other's hardness and Tetsuo goes light headed when Kaneda's hand brushes against his crotch, fingers skimming along his thigh then moving back up to grip at his hip, tight enough to leave bruises. They're both moaning shamelessly at this point, their bodies entwined in a tight embrace. Kaneda's hand starts fumbling with Tetsuo's trousers, unbuttoning them hastily before dipping it in his pants. Kaneda's touch is soft around him, his fingers caressing lightly the tip of his cock. His hand then tightens and Kaneda starts moving his wrist in a slow and steady movement.  
Tetsuo's forehead falls against Kaneda's and their eyes lock for a moment.

  
"K...Kaneda. Fuck. So good"

  
His tears are long gone and forgotten by now, the only thing that matters now is Kaneda's hand on him, the heat of his body, the presence of someone who cares. Kaneda' s pace increases, leaving Tetsuo panting in his neck, his voice probably too loud in Kaneda's ear. He's getting close, too close,. He needs to... No, he grabs Kaneda's wrist, making him stop the tantalizing movement. "Let me..."  
Tetsuo shifts Kaneda so he's lying on top of him, their lips collide once again in a clash. He settles between his thighs, grinding hard against the hardness that peeks through the leather trousers.

  
"Tetsssss....Ah."

  
Tetsuo slips his hand underneath the soft material, until he can take hold of Kaneda's dick and reciprocate the pleasure.  
The boy's hips move upwards seeking for more friction. His lips part farther and Kaneda is now moaning loudly, biting his lips whenever Tetsuo's not kissing him. After a moment, Tetsuo sits up on his knees and looks down at the boy underneath him. The sight is unbelievable. Kaneda is absolutely undone, red bitten lips slightly open, pink cheeks and his hair is a mess. His legs are spread apart to allow space for Tetsuo. The red leather stretched over his legs and hips makes Tetsuo's mouth water.  
A small expanse of Kaneda's belly is visible under the crumpled tee-shirt, pale soft flesh just waiting to be kissed, licked, bitten, and that's what Tetsuo does. He skims his hands across his belly, then his chest until he reaches a nipple, and twists. Kaneda's cry sends shivers down Tetsuo's spine. He continues licking and Kaneda's skin, nipping at the soft flesh above his hipbone until Kaneda loses control and begs Tetsuo to touch him again.

  
"Please, Tetsuo. I need you...."

"You need me, mmh? What do you need from me? "

"Y...Your hands, I need your hands on me please Tetsuo touch me again."

"Am I not touching you right now?" he says as he twists Kaneda's nipple a little bit harder. 

"F...F...Fuck Tetsuo you know what I mean!".

  
Tetsuo smirks a little bit and wonders when did he get so cocky in bed. Cockiness suits Kaneda better, but right now he's too busy moaning his name, humping at the air hoping for Tetsuo to touch him again. In a whim of selflessness, Tetsuo decides to indulge him. He frees Kaneda's dick from the leather trousers and jerks it for a few seconds before kissing the tip of the head. Just a peck, but enough for Kaneda to whimper as if his life depended on Tetsuo's lips on his dick.

  
He tentatively licks the slit, allowing himself to get used to Kaneda's taste. He didn't know what to expect, in fact he didn't expect sucking Kaneda's dick at all but apparently he is now and Tetsuo's still not entirely sure what happened. Still, he puts his thoughts aside, enjoying the moment and the boy sprawled on the messy floor. Tetsuo's lips close around the head of Kaneda's dick and he experiments in taking it as far as he can in his mouth. The shaft slides easily in along his tongue, dragging a surprised and oh so exhilarating cry from Kaneda. Tetsuo's been hard for a while now and he's thankful to whatever entity gave him his arm back when he grabs his own cock and starts jerking himself off at the same pace his mouth is sliding along Kaneda's.

  
He feels hands grabbing at his hair, pulling hard, urging him to go faster, deeper. Dry swallowing pills for so long numbed his gag reflex, Tetsuo finds when Kaneda lifts his hips higher. He can feel Kaneda's cock filling his mouth completely, coaxed in saliva and sliding easily in and out. He doesn't even try to keep a rhythm anymore, he's too close to come and so is Kaneda. The other boy's grip in his hair is painful now. That's when Tetsuo realises that he's not the one doing the work anymore but that Kaneda is literally fucking his mouth, holding him in place and moving his hips erratically.

This is too much, for both of them, his hand movement is increasing until he can't hold it anymore and Tetsuo comes in his hand, moaning around Kaneda's dick, with tears in his eyes as the other boy keeps bumping at the back of his throat. It's only a few seconds before Kaneda cries out a loud moan, Tetsuo's name on his lips. He comes in Tetsuo's mouth, who swallows it all, licking Kaneda clean until Kaneda is relaxed, panting heavily on the floor.  
Tetsuo collapses by Kaneda's side and they bask in the afterglow for a few minutes, each of them with a tiny smile on their lips. But Tetsuo's demons are never far and he's reminded of it when white pain flashes in his newly returned arm.  
"Ah! Fuck!"  
Kaneda is staring at him, hurt in his eyes as if he just got reminded what their situation was, that they're not really friends despite what Kaneda claimed earlier. As if he just remembered what kind of monster Tetsuo really is. And this hurts more than anything, more than the veins swelling in his arm and pulsing blood in places that shouldn't be. He can't control it, he thought he'd gone crazy a long time ago but the pain isn't done with him yet, it wants to drive everything away from him. Even the only person left who matters.  
But then the hurt and the fear in Kaneda's eyes vanish, his gaze softens and he wraps himself around Tetsuo, fingers brushing in his hair.  
"You're fine, it's not your fault, you'll be fine."  
And for the first time in months, Tetsuo starts to believe that maybe, he's not totally lost.


End file.
